The Time He Was Found Worthy
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: When Thor falls in battle, Loki reveals his true self. One-shot. Not related to Thor: The Dark World.


Summary: When Thor falls in battle, Loki reveals his true self. One-shot. Not related to _Thor: The Dark World_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for a Blu-Ray/DVD copy of _The Avengers_. I own none of the characters or stories. I am just playing with them.

Inspired by: "The Time He Was Found Worthy" by NautilusL2 http: slash slash nautilusl2 dot dot art dot The-Time-He-Was-Found-Worthy-317383059. A big thank you to NautilusL2 for letting me use the artwork and writing this story.

&%&%&%

Once again, Loki was in the floating fortress so the Avengers could go off to fight Doctor Doom's inventions. He was considering if he should change Director Fury's eye patch with a pink one in honor of Breast Cancer Awareness month (as Darcy Lewis had informed him at the beginning of November). Then again, he had changed it to a Jolly Rodgers eye patch in honor of Talk Like A Pirate Day, so it might have been repetitive. _Maybe if I change the soldier's uniform to pink and purple…_

"Loki, did you listen to anything I just said?" Fury said.

"Everything. Doom has decided to attack some town or other with his inventions and it is too much for the local forces to handle. We are, and I quote a song that I have had to listen to over and over again these past few months, to 'light 'em up'," Loki said.

"That's what I heard," Stark said.

"Don't encourage him," Barton muttered.

"Barton, Loki, do I need to put you two into time out like last time?" Fury asked.

Loki gave a mischievous-but-I-am-not-about-to-slaughter-you-al l grin. "I shall have no issues with that."

"We are not doing that again," Clint said.

"What did he do to you?" Tony asked.

"I am not saying," Clint muttered.

"I am sure Agent Romanoff would know," Loki said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"All right. I take it back," Loki said, slight panic in his voice.

Natasha lowered her eyebrow.

"Now, if all of you are done messing around, get into your gear," Fury said.

As the group walked out of the command deck, Thor slapped his brother on the back. "Brother, I am quite glad that you caused less mischief at the meeting today than you have at previous times. Particularly in light that you used to refuse to attend such meetings. You have come far."

"It was not worth my energies," Loki said, "And stop calling me brother. We are not such."

Thor stiffened slightly but patted Loki's back. "I am still proud of you."

&%&%&%

Destruction. Screams. Chaos.

"Truly a pathetic attempt at chaos," Loki yawned before blasting a Doombot.

"You are on perimeter duty. You don't get to whine. We're drowning in bots over here," Clint said over the intercom.

"If you are so overwhelmed, I would be more than willing to change places with you," Loki said.

"When you can shoot like I do and I can do the bippty-boppity-boo stuff, then we'll switch," Clint said.

"I have found Dr. Doom at the City Park," Thor said, "Now listen here. Surrender now or…"

There was a sound of a blast. Thor grunted and cursed in Asgardian.

Then the intercom cut off.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then there was pandemonium from Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Tony wanted to go straight to Thor while Steve was yelling that Tony was needed more with the drones. Clint and Natasha were making their way towards where Thor had last been seen. Even the Hulk seemed aware that something was wrong.

"I AM GETTING THOR OUT OF THERE!" Tony shouted.

"FOR THE TENTH TIME, YOU NEED TO TAKE DOWN THOSE DRONES OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Steve shouted back.

"WHAT ABOUT NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND!"

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM BEHIND!"

"Will you two please be quiet? I would like to enjoy killing this worm," Loki said calmly.

"… Are you talking about Dr. Doom?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yes, now silence would be much appreciated," Loki said.

"You can't kill him. We need him to shut down the bots," Natasha said.

For twenty seconds, the team heard nothing.

"I have incapacitated him. Are you happy? My brother's murderer still lives," Loki said.

&%&%&%

When Loki stopped hearing Thor's blabbering, something in his chest twisted and sputtered to a stop for the briefest of moments.

_I will let the city burn. What does it matter if Thor is dead? No, Thor cannot be dead. It is impossible to kill Thor. No, he is just… too caught up in the fight to respond. His com was smashed but he is well. That is what is wrong. Something like that must have happened._

Loki appeared near where Thor had said he was going. He stalked towards the City Park, punching a few robots' heads off for good measure. Once he reached the park, Loki saw that many trees had been felled in the battle. As he moved towards the center, he saw Dr. Doom, laughing over the body of Thor. The god of thunder was on his side, blood staining his blonde hair. His armor was ripped in many places; blood soaked his torso. Thor did not move and appeared lifeless.

There were no thoughts then. Loki calmly walked up to Dr. Doom and began beating him. Doom put up a fight and Loki was injured and his cloak singed, but Dr. Doom was on the ground while Loki was systematically breaking every bone in Doom's body.

Loki only stopped after speaking with the Avengers.

_The god of lies. The god of mischief. The trickster._

_Vanities. Meaningless. Pointless._

Loki knelt next to Thor and rested his head against Thor's shoulder as tears streaked down his face. "I am sorry, brother," Loki whispered, "I did not… I did not come fast enough. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I never told you but… I am proud of you too you idiot."

"Broth… brother…" Thor wheezed.

Loki sat upright. "You are alive! GET ME MEDICAL ASSITANCE NOW!"

A shout of joy came from each of the Avengers save the Hulk who gave a victorious roar.

"We need a clear area to land," Hawkeye said.

"Thor, we need… brother? He's unconscious. I cannot transport him like this," Loki said.

"We will get there as fast as we can," Steve said.

Loki checked Thor's pulse and found it to be fading. "There is not enough time. I hope this does not hurt you worse, Thor."

Loki worked on carrying Thor. Due to Loki's Asgardian strength, it was not Thor's weight that was the issue but the bulk. Thor's torso was across Loki's back while Loki hooked his right arm between Thor's legs to link their right hands together. It was not ideal, but Loki would move faster and have a better chance of catching Thor if he started to slip.

Mjolnir lay on the ground; Thor's blood had dripped onto it. _Thor will knock my teeth out if I leave it on the ground._ Without another thought given to it, Loki picked up Mjolnir.

&%&%&%

"Loki, where are you?" Steve asked.

"I am coming to you," Loki said.

Clint saw the two brothers first. Loki was walking down the ruined street with Thor slung across his shoulders. "The quinjet will be landing in a minute," Barton said.

"It had better be," Loki said.

"Natasha and Tony are dealing with Doom," Clint said.

Loki said nothing.

After the quinjet landed, Loki quickly but gently placed Thor on the gurney. Loki tossed Mjolnir to the side before allowing the medical staff to help him heal his brother.

&%&%&%

"Um, Loki," Tony said as he and the Avengers stood outside the medical ward of the Helicarrier.

"What is it?" Loki asked as he turned towards Tony.

"How did you lift Mjolnir?" Tony asked.

Loki blinked several times. "I did what?"

"You don't remember," Tony said.

"I carried my brother," Loki said.

"And Mjolnir," Tony said.

"You must be mistaken," Loki said.

"I'm not. It's sitting in the quinjet right now. How did it get there?" Bruce said.

"Thor must have been holding it," Loki said.

"No, he wasn't," Clint said, "You were. I saw it."

Loki shook his head. "This is not a time for jests. I am not worthy. I have tried so many times to lift that blasted hammer since Thor's banishment and nothing. I am not… it is… we will speak no more of such nonsense."

Natasha said, "Loki, isn't it…"

"I said we will speak no more of this!" Loki said.

&%&%&%

"Hey, Thor," Bruce said as Thor woke up, "How are you doing?"

"Is everyone all right? Did we defeat Doom?" Thor asked.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. We won," Dr. Banner said, "You, however, got a beating."

"Dr. Doom used some sort of magic on me," Thor said.

"Yeah, we figured that," Bruce said.

Tony came bounding into the room with Loki sulking behind him. "Loki carried you to safety and Mjolnir."

Loki grabbed Tony by his shirt. "What did I say about speaking of such? You will be dangling from the side of this ship."

"What?" Thor asked.

"Don't kill Tony. He has the number to that pizza you like memorized and it will take you forever to find it," Bruce said.

"I didn't say it would kill him," Loki growled.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"Let Tony go. It's not worth it," Bruce said.

"I shall do as I please," Loki said.

"I knew you were worthy, brother!" Thor said cheerfully.

Everyone became quiet and turned towards Thor who was grinning. "I am overjoyed that everyone can see what a good and great man you are!"

"I am not," Loki said quietly.

Thor frowned. "May you please leave my brother and me alone for a few minutes?"

Tony and Bruce nodded. Loki released Tony and let the scientists leave. The trickster stayed away from Thor.

"Come here, brother and speak with me," Thor said, patting the side of the bed.

Loki sulked as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Thor.

"Brother, why do you deny such a good thing?" Thor said.

"I did not do it. They are mistaken," Loki said.

"You are most of the time a clever liar, but now you have become clumsy in your words," Thor said, "Why are you denying that you are worthy?"

Loki mumbled something that Thor could not hear.

"What was that brother?"

"I said… there is no possibility that I could be worthy."

"Why ever not? You have made reparations for your mistakes and sought forgiveness from all that you could. You used to toss Mjolnir around to tease me when we were younger. I would threaten you to bring it back if I forgot it some place or other," Thor said.

"Anyone could carry Mjolnir before your banishment. Need I remind you of the wedding incident?" Loki said.

Thor shook his head and gently laughed. "Loki, this is a sign of your redemption and healing."

"I am not redeemed! I tried to brutally kill a man today! I enjoyed it! I enjoy all my evil deeds! I am not worthy of it! I am not worthy of anything!"

Thor tried to sit up but his broken ribs protested. "Loki, come closer for I cannot come to you."

Loki hesitantly did and Thor pulled Loki down for an embrace. "I was not worthy of Mjolnir either. I had to change and did. You had to change and you did. You are my brother and I shall always love you."

"I am not worthy to be your brother," Loki said quietly.

"And I am not worthy to be yours. My centuries of teasing and bullying you were wrong. How could I not treasure someone such as you? You are my best and most mischievous advisor as well as my friend," Thor said.

"I am not…"

"Yes, you are," Thor said, "No one is worthy of anything. We are given gifts, great and small. You must do with them what is right. Then you are worthy."

Loki was shaking.

"You are worthy, Loki. Will you say it?"

"I…"

Thor gently pushed Loki to sit up so that the brothers could look each other in the eye. "Please, Loki."

"I… I am… I am worthy, brother."

Thor smiled. "Indeed, you are."

&%&%&%

A week later, Thor had made a complete recovery. The Avengers were listening to Fury explain another mission when Thor passed a note to Loki. The trickster grinned and did as the note asked.

"Why are there cartoon birds flying around my head?" Fury asked, looking at Loki.

"I am afraid that was my idea," Steve said.

"We all signed that it was a good idea to brighten your day," Thor said, taking the note from Loki.

Each of the Avengers had signed Steve's plan.

&%&%&%

A/N: I am a sucker for Loki redemption stories.

Also, completely by accident, I wrote this story mostly during a series of thunderstorms. You can decide if that was a good or bad omen.


End file.
